


WE WERE

by evenifidieitsjimin



Series: The Sweet Life of Jongin and Taemin [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, lack of empathy, taemin's got a slight form of ASD (autism)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenifidieitsjimin/pseuds/evenifidieitsjimin
Summary: The One where Jongin breaks up with Taemin.





	WE WERE

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldn't write about autism or any kind of disorder if i haven't been in contact with it and/or didn't do any research. that's all.

“I’m sick and tired of crying over you,” Jongin gasps softly, choking a little on his tears as they continue to stream down his cheeks. His hands have balled into fists and his feet are nailed to the ground, eyes heavy on Taemin. The older stands in front of him, looking less devastated but still clearly upset for all different reasons, and he starts to nervously play with his nails as his glazy eyes stare back at Jongin.

“You always cry so easily, Jonginnie, that’s kind of your own fault,” Taemin retorts, tilting his head a little and watching more little tears drop down his lover’s face. “Besides, this was nothing. You’re annoying when you talk about that dance class you teach, so? Why did you have to ignore me?”

“Because I didn’t know what to say!” Jongin screams all of a sudden, face red and veins bulging. Taemin’s eyes widen a little and he takes a step back, but he’s not walking away just yet. Nor is he scared. This is Jongin. Jongin cares for him, he promised him. Right?

“Why not?” Taemin asks like it’s the most obvious thing, and worries his lower lip between his teeth as he looks down. “What’s so hard about—”

“You don’t. Just tell people they’re annoying,” Jongin’s body shudders, his eyes teary and cheeks wet. Taemin feels a little pang of guilt already. He hates when Jongin cries. He hates it even more when he’s the cause of it. “You don’t just tell them they’re easy criers. Out of all people, you should know how much I care, how sensitive—”

This time it’s Taemin who cuts him off. He holds up his hand shortly, waves it a little dismissively and shakes his head. “The world is hard, though. Maybe it’s time for you to toughen up a little, Jonginnie.”

“God, fuck, fuck you! Fuck you, I hate—” Jongin hiccups, is cut off mid-sentence by himself, and more tears are coming. Taemin lowers his head a little. Jongin never told him he hated him.

It’s silent for a brief moment, and Jongin wavers in place as his coat still rests like a heavy weight on his shoulders. He quickly wipes away his tears and dries his wet cheeks, almost turns around to leave, to open the door and walk out. But in that last second, he faces Taemin one more time.

“You know so very well how much you’ve hurt me. You apologize every time again, promise me to try harder, but you don’t. It’s never enough, you say. And I’m just tired. Sad. I don’t— I can’t do this anymore,” Jongin his lips shake, and Taemin can tell he’s doing his very best to not break down in the middle of the hallway again. Taemin can also tell this— that this is it. The end.

“Jonginnie—”

“I don’t know why I’ve been crying over you so much,” Jongin whispers, taking a step back towards the exit. “You’re right— You’re right, I cry so easy. Because I care too much. About you, us. Love you so much. And you— don’t deserve that.”

Taemin is confused, just for a second, before he realizes what Jongin means.

“You don’t deserve my love, Taemin.”

The door closes. Jongin’s gone. The apartment turns silent. Taemin shakes his head a little, the tears finally springing to his eyes. “Jonginnie,” he whispers, to no one anymore. Not ever anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me!  
> twitter: @niniserigom & sweettaekai  
> tumblr: @sweetlilnini


End file.
